Cucinare con il calore
by CSIBradley
Summary: In the Kitchen. Re-uploaded. Should we call them Melic or Vanie?


Cucinare con il calore

I own nothing

Victoria stormed through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She threw her bag into the chair, then herself unto the couch, with a huff. Melanie looked up from her notepad, and removed her glasses, her eyebrows raised.

"Rough day?" She asked sympathetically, her eyes squinting slightly as they adjusted.

Victoria sighed heavily, "Rough doesn't even begin to cover it." She threw her head back against the couch, covering her eyes with her hand. She shook her head and began listing her turmoils. "Susan Lucci was asked back for a reoccurring role on the show about those needing women on that street or something, I was recognized as "Mrs. Lady Pants _again_," she threw her arm in an exuberant manner," and now my agent is suggesting that I try the lowest form of comeback."

Melanie's face dropped discerningly. "I already told you, I am not making a video with you."

"No, worse."

"What's worse than that?" Melanie asked.

"A," she struggled melodramatically, "cookbook."

Melanie scoffed. "What's so bad about a cookbook?"

"All of those recipes, and food, not to mention the math and measuring, I mean does anybody really know how much 3/4 a cup really is, and, and the butter. Melanie, my picture won't even be in it."

"Sure it will be."

"Not on every page!"

Melanie set her notepad on the coffee table, "Well," she shifted slightly in the chair, "you could, do a cooking show."

"Me and food, on camera? Melanie what kind of joke is that?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You won't eat the food."

"Well I don't know how to cook." Victoria stated, gesturing, unsure of Melanie's logic.

"You don't cook the whole time, it's just going over the basic steps. You know, preheat the over, add this to that, cook and let sit then eat." Melanie smiled.

Victoria looked at her flabbergasted. "There's a process? Melanie, I don't know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Victoria. We can start tonight. I'll teach you how to make some real Italian cuisine, a real simple course. Oh, I know, baked penne with roasted vegetables, and for dessert, I'll make my favorite coffee liqueur. Come on, we're going to go to the store right now!"

"We?"

"Yes, we. Come on, I'll get you a bottle of Vermouth too."

"Oh, alright."

The large pot of water on the stove boiled ferociously next to the saucepan. The kitchen smelled of raw vegetables, Italian herbs, sugar and coffee. Though she'd never admit it, Victoria was looking forward to one of Melanie's delicious, home cooked Italian dinners. She'd have to workout...tomorrow.

Pouring the last of the Vermouth into Melanie's glass, she toasted the brunette to an evening of cultivation. Each took a large drink. The warmth of the wine mixed well with the two shoots of vanilla Schnapps.

"Ok, preheat the oven." Melanie told Victoria as she cut the vegetables.

"To what?"

"450." Victoria pressed the small arrow for the temperature.

"Right now what?"

"We'll season the vegetables with the salt, pepper, and Italian herbs and lay them out on the baking sheet. Luckily the oven heats fast so we can pop them in as soon as it beeps."

Melanie had pulled back her hair into a messy ponytail, the sleeves of her black v-neck shirt were pushed up and the cuffs of her capris pants rolled twice. She wore a pair of silver heeled sandals, a habit she'd done since the children were little. It made her feel sexy. Victoria still wore he outfit from the day, a ruby red sleeveless blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore a reserved, red heel. They both possess a warm blush from the alcohol now in their system.

The oven beeped. "Perfect," Melanie said. "Go ahead an place 'em in there. I'll turn off the heat on the coffee. It will set until, oh," she looked at the clock, "8:30ish."

"How long do we cook the vegetables?"

"15 minutes. We'll cook the penne for about 6, then we'll toss it with the veggies. I've whipped up some homemade sauce too. Want to taste?" Melanie asked, bring the wooden spoon from the hidden pan behind the pot. She inhaled, closing her eyes, savoring the aroma. "Here." She presented the spoon to Victoria. Swiftly, demurely, Victoria swiped her finger along the convex curvature of the spoon. She brought the sauce-covered finger to her mouth, placed it on her tongue, and closed her lips around it. Melanie, in a pleasant fog, watched salaciously, biting her lip in an unconscious manner. She grinned and brought the spoon to her mouth. Parting her lips, she brushed them against the wooden utensil and suckled the savory essence unto her tongue.

"Mmm, perfect." Melanie moaned.

"Indeed," Victoria quipped, raising her eyebrows. "Mh, hold on." She brought her other hand to the corner of Melanie's mouth. Using her pointer finger, she wiped away the remnants of the sauce. Pausing only a moment, she brought the finger to her own tongue and savored. Melanie bit her lip more fully.

"I couldn't let it go to waste." She spoke in a hushed tone.

Melanie swallowed. "I have to add the penne... Help me."

Victoria stepped closer, watching Melanie's every move. Melanie handed the box to her. "Next time, I'll make it from scratch." She laughed. "Pour it in the water and give it a quick stir." Melanie handed another wooden spoon to Victoria. "I'm going to grate the cheese." She slipped between Victoria and the counter, brushed against her.

Melanie grated the cheese while Victoria stirred every so often. There was a comfortable silence as they worked. A few moment passed, then the timer beeped.

"Go ahead and drain the penne, I'll get the veggies." Melanie said as she opened the oven. "Just use the utensil strainer that's on the counter."

Victoria grabbed the strainer and began fishing the penne from the water. She placed it in a large bowl on the counter. Melanie retrieved the tray of vegetables from the oven and drained the juices into a small cup she had next to the sink. As Victoria placed the last penne into the bowl, Melanie added the vegetables.

"Mm, this smells divine," Victoria said. Melanie smiled.

"Get the sauce, I'll get the cheese." With seemingly steady hands, the women began added the veggies, sauce and cheese into the penne bowl.

"Save some of the sauce for the pan." Melanie said as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel now over her shoulder. "Go ahead and gently mix everything." She instructed as she placed the dirty cutlery and sheet in the sink. Victoria grabbed the wooden spoon and began drawing circles in the bowl.

"Oh, oh, not like that," Melanie chastened, rushing to her side. "You gotta fold it onto itself." She wrapped her arms around Victoria, taking a hold of the bowl in one hand and Victoria's hand in another. She guided Victoria's wrist in a slow circle, gently turning it. Victoria relinquished control; if Melanie were to stop, Victoria would be sure to drop the spoon.

"Now we put in the dish." Melanie guided Victoria down the counter, still pressed behind her. Lifting the bowl, Melanie instructed Victoria to scoop the penne and veggies onto the pan and spread them evenly.

Victoria focused on her task while Melanie retrieved the rest of the sauce, poured it onto the food, and tossed a little more cheese onto it. Victoria, reached over and ran her first two fingers along the lining of the pan, gathering what was left of Melanie's secret sauce. Sucking the deliciousness from one finger, she presented the other to Melanie. Melanie grinned and without hesitation, accepted the digit. Looking through her lashes, Melanie watched Victoria's gaze as she slowly removed her finger.

Melanie spoke, "Time for the oven again."

Victoria picked up the pan, opened the oven, and slid it onto the middle rack. Upon closing the oven, she clicked on the light and peered in through the semi-transparent window.

"How long until it's done?" She asked, turning, searching for her Vermouth.

"20 minutes."

The high-pitch 'ting' of the timer indicated that the baked penne was ready. Excitedly, Melanie shuffled over to the oven and peered in, Victoria joining her. The top layer of cheese was caramelized brown, a spot bubbled from the heat. Both women closed their eyes and enjoyed the aroma through the oven door. Melanie turned to Victoria.

"You did a fantastic job, Ms. Chase." She said, planting a small kiss on her counterpart's lips. Victoria smiled.

A wave of heat and Italian aroma engulfed the two as Melanie opened the oven.

"Sit, I'll bring it."

She had a severing on the two plates in a flash and Victoria could hardly wait to have the succulence flood her palate. Victoria watched from her chair at the table as Melanie took a bit of her own.

"Ohhh, Tori." Melanie brought the plate to her and before she could set it down, she offered the fork to Victoria. Opening her mouth, she allowed Melanie to fed her. Her teeth lightly took hold of the utensil as Melanie began drawing it back out. The warm texture of penne, mushroom, zucchini, and cheese melted into its own form of ecstasy against Victoria's tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation.

"I know, right?" Melanie stated matter-of-factly.

Victoria grabbed her wrist as she began moving away. She tugged Melanie back, bringing the curvaceous brunette to her lap. Melanie giggled and looked into the chocolate irises. The giggle caught in her throat when she saw the illicit hunger. She bit her lip, looking away only a moment to pierce a few noodles and veggies, bringing it back to Victoria's mouth. Again, Melanie fed her, languorously, sensuously.

Victoria's right arm snaked itself around Melanie's back, pulling her closer. Her left rested in Melanie's lap.

The next bite went to Melanie. Victoria watched, captivated, as the expressive pleasure washed over Melanie's features. Her eyes lulled shut and her head rolled back while savoring the flavor. Victoria swallowed as her mouth watered and her throat dried. An all-over warmth hummed through her body; she gripped Melanie tighter.

Melanie reached out again, only this time, as she brought the fork to Victoria's lips, she brought hers to it as well. The two noodles hung precariously loose on the prongs. Looking down the tip of her nose, Victoria reached out to capture a noodle. Melanie did the same. Sliding the fork away sideways, they both ate their respected noodle while the other watched. There was a pause. Each could feel the breath of the other; nearly taste the other. Victoria's left hand reached for the plate, carelessly searching for a drop of sauce. When the warm, slick texture coated her fingers, she brought them to her mouth. Devilishly, she smirked, parted her lips and lapped with her tongue, her eyes never leaving Melanie.

The fork clattered to the floor.

Melanie watched, fixated, paralyzed with desire. As Victoria's hand fell away, Melanie's lips replaced its absence. It was gentle, truly seeking the remnants of flavor. She pulled away; yet, Victoria could still feel the soft tickle of her lips. There was an intense silence, perforated by their subtle exhales. Melanie leaned in again, slowly running her lower lip against Victoria's before capturing them. She released them with a soft smack only to capture them again, more feverishly. Victoria craned to meet her, adding pressure. It was a tempestuous yet languid exchange, their frantic movements waded with abated control.

Melanie's hands wove themselves through Victoria's hair. Victoria used her right arm to shift Melanie's torso towards her. Smiling into the kiss, Melanie stood; her heels elevated her hips, easily allowing her to swing her left leg over Victoria, which she did. Sinking back onto the chair, or Victoria, Melanie planted another open mouth kiss against Victoria's lips, pulling her closer. Victoria was slowly losing control, not that she minded, but she wasn't about to sit there passively.

With the next kiss, Victoria ran her hands along the length of Melanie's legs, caressing the toned curves of her thighs to the swell perched atop her lap. She gave a soft squeeze, which elicited a gasp and a groan from Melanie. Victoria took the opportunity to gain some ground and swiftly deepened the kiss, tasting a combination of baked penne, Vermouth and a flavor distinctly Melanie. It was her turn to groan. The flavor combination paired with the texture and the sensation of Melanie's body on top of hers, suddenly even her sleeveless top was to confining.

Victoria rubbed, caressed, and then squeezed again. Melanie moaned and decided to help Victoria. Rolling her hips forward, Melanie grinded against Victoria, secretly swooning over how her own pants pressed against her. Victoria pulled and pressed Melanie tighter against her. Melanie rolled her hips again; her blush now covered her neck and chest.

"Oh, Tori, this feels, sooo good." Melanie panted, still rolling. Victoria nipped at her neck. Melanie gasped and held back a moan. Her toes curled against her shoes, her hands still buried themselves in Victoria's hair. Melanie rolled again and moaned an uncontrolled, thoroughly aroused moan, which took possession of Victoria.

Victoria stood abruptly, cradling Melanie's arse. Melanie yelped in surprised and then laughed as Victoria set her on the table. Reaching behind Melanie, Victoria moved the plate away. She growled and looked through her lust filled eyes. Melanie arched and batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"I love it when you take charge," Melanie laughed salaciously, wrapping a leg around Victoria. Leaning forward, Victoria latched onto a portion of exposed skin, sucking gently as her hands found their way under Melanie's shirt.

"I love it when you cook for me."

Melanie shivered as Victoria's smooth hands traveled up her body, lifting her shirt in the process. There was no stealth, no subtle interpretation for the need both women now possessed. Their movements were now frenzied, Victoria searching for more skin, Melanie reaching out to touch Victoria. A fervent game with no ramifications other than being sated.

"Oh, God, Victoria," Melanie grabbed at Victoria's back, the fabric slipping under her touch. She couldn't stand herself, she was too hot, too aroused, too wanton. "Tori," she panted, pulling the bobbed brunette from her the edges of her bra.

Melanie didn't need to say it, Victoria already knew. She always did.

The fervent escapade returned to an adagio flow, both catching their breath as Victoria delicately descending the smooth plane of Melanie's stomach. Melanie's lower body contracted in anticipation. She could barely keep herself propped on her hands so she reclined to her elbows. Closing her eyes, Melanie continued to feel the sensation of Victoria traveling lower. There was a tug and then the sound of her zipper lowering. She groaned, biting her lip, in anticipation.

Victoria watched, haughtily, a glint of self-satisfaction played on her lips and reflected in her eyes. Her hand returned to Melanie's skin and disappeared under the waistband. For a moment, Victoria believed herself deaf with the amount of blood rushing in her ears. There was no sound of labored breath, no indication of movement, no thought in her head as her hand continued against heated flesh.

The sharp intake of air contradicted her abrupt fallacy. The warmth pooled in her hand as Victoria cupped her. Melanie groaned, arching her back, fighting the urge to scream. Victoria stroked her once, then again, Melanie whimpered. Bending forward, Victoria captured Melanie's scream as she thrust inside. From then, it was a continuous string of moans, whimpers, groans, and gasps as Victoria satisfied Melanie. Each undulating thrust was meet with the rise and fall of Melanie's hips. Over and over again, one slow, two fast, one hard, one soft, the pattern continued in a infinite combination.

Melanie could feel herself slipping, metaphorically, from the table, though, it and Victoria held her firmly in place. Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of Victoria's waist, anchoring herself to the object of her causation, pulling until there was no space between them. Victoria gasped at the sensation, every movement for Melanie, she could feel herself. The foreign sensation accompanied with the undulation of Melanie hips, would uncouthly bring her to orgasm as well. She swallowed, trying to find her words.

"Melanie," she rasped. No coherent thought was left.

With the next thrust, Melanie went rigid, painfully pulling at Victoria's waist and arching in a manner that would make any black cat jealous. The liquid fire coursed through her body as her walls contracted in ecstasy. She shook in bliss, free floating then falling. She looked down to find Victoria bent over, close to her own release. With tremors still rippling through her and her legs practically nonfunctional, Melanie continued to roll her hips; her leg still wrapped around Victoria, pulling her closer.

She watched, suddenly aroused again, as Victoria clung to the table and moved against her. Victoria bit her lip and tossed her hair to the side. Her eyes closed, brows furrowed in pleasure, while her mouth gaped in a silent cry. Melanie rolled more pronounced, countering the movement by pressing back against Victoria with her leg. Victoria groaned, as she was pulled closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Melanie surprised herself at the reverberating sensation; she moaned as Victoria's hand moved again.

"Nuhh," Melanie grunted, quickly building towards a second release. As Melanie rolled her hips this time, she began a circular motion, rolling forward then around. She continued her movement and propped herself back onto her hand, which changed the alignment of Victoria's ministrations. Melanie gasped and whimper with each glorious thrust of her hips, which only brought Victoria closer and closer. In one last vigorous attempt, Melanie rolled her pelvis forward, reached out with her other hand, and grabbed Victoria. With both hands now on either side of Victoria's hips, Melanie gyrated continuously, rocking Victoria's hips with her hands as she did.

That's all it took. In one intense moment, Victoria fell into the illuminated abyss, her walls contracting, her limbs failing her, groaning in a swell of ecstasy, accompanied by the piercing whimper of Melanie's second. She rested halfway against the table and Melanie, catching her breath.

Finally looking up, Victoria took in the sight before her. Melanie, sprawled out on the table, hair barely in her ponytail, face flushed and eyes hooded. She kissed her as she retrieved her hand from between them. Melanie gasped at the sensation, slightly disheartened by the loss. They shared another passionate kiss before Victoria pulled them from the table.

"Dessert?" Melanie asked as she removed the ponytail from her hair.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and said, "Isn't that was I just had?" Melanie simply grinned coquettishly.


End file.
